


A Bridge Between Us

by Goody_Malfoy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Natasha - Freeform, Oneshot, Simon Snow - Freeform, Trapped, Watford, baz - Freeform, baz's mom, carry on, heart to heart, locked outside, pitch - Freeform, simon - Freeform, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody_Malfoy/pseuds/Goody_Malfoy
Summary: Simon stared at the boy, his widow peak, and raven colored hair, almost pitch black. Stormy grey eyes that were cold and bitter, with blue ring around the pupil, like ice. He breathed in then spoke without thinking-which wasn't new for Simon-"Talk to me""Why would I do that""We're going to be out here all night we might as well talk" All hands done, in all honesty he didn't know why he was doing this. His thinking was being justified by "why the hell not""What do you wanna talk about""I don't know" Baz smirked almost  a smile-almost.





	A Bridge Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first Carry On Fic so that's cool! anyway this is gonn be a oneshot, and i'm not sure how long but hopefully pretty long. enjoy i guess lmao.
> 
> btw i'm writing this on an ipad, on a bed instead of my computer at a table, so, it may be poorly edited , also my back hurts, what am i eighty?

They were stuck outside, the drawbridge down. Two normal people would comment on how beautiful it was outside at this time of night. The way the moon shined bright in the sky, cascading over the grass, brightness in the large dark harshness of the night. Stars clustered together forming different constellations. Even the temperature was beautiful, it was relaxing, not too hot, not too cold. That temperature that you could wear almost anything and be comfortable, not matter what.

But of course the people standing outside this bridge weren't normal. For one thing they were magicians, and if that wasn't enough. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch and Simon Snow hated each other.

It was if they had swaggered on over to the very center of the green. Raised both hands up to their mouths like s megaphone and declared each other their sworn enemy. You could say they were obsessed with hating each other. Obsessed with the very thought of it.

Baz had dragged Simon out to the drawbridge, on his way to the Wavering Wood. Not intentionally of course, for Simon had been trailing the black haired boy since the start of 5th year, when everything started to pick up, in speed. The classes, and how hard they were. Simon and Agatha's relationship. Then of course Baz's "sneaky" ways. He was ready to find that Baez was really up to it. Everyone knew he was up to something. He has talked to Agatha that morning about it.

"Why are you following him again. I want to hang out. You promised to hang out with me." She whined. Agatha didn't need to whine-this was for show-people would bend over backwards to do what she asked, or to get what she needed. She and her looks had that power over people. Simons normally would too, just not tonight.

"He's plotting" He answered

"He's always plotting"

"No he's _really_ plotting Agatha"

"He's _always really_ plotting" She sighed "Can't this wait another night. Tomorrow perhaps."

"It won't be the same tomorrow"

"Yes it will"

"No. It won't"

Baz had barely made it off the bridge before simon caught up to him. "Snow"

"Baz what are you doing out here so late" He growled trying to seem threatening. It wasn't working to extent he had hoped it would. He was almost completely done with his roommate, it was always a fight with groans, and growls, always constant bickering in their tight quarters where they lived.

Baz rolled his grey eyes and sneered "I could be asking you the same thing".

"I know you're up to something" He jumped right to the point, there was no time or need for "small talk".

"Aren't I always up to something" He answered his voice was completely soaked and was dripping with sarcasm. He might as well fluttered his eyelashes. Probably would've too, _that prat._

 _"Well_  you are, I know it, and you know it."

Bad scoffed. "Maybe I am plotting about something, just not what you would think I would be plotting about"

"What"

"Nothing" he snapped. It's hard to get into Baz's head. Of course that would be the same case with anything that was so heavily well armed and guarded.

"Why are you like this"

"Like what" he crossed his arms over his chest "Superior then all my peers"

"Like a git. A big huge git"

Baz yawned. Bored. "Why don't you tell me"

"Look just be serious for once alright" Simon sighed

"I am serious"

"God you're so annoying"

His eyes turned cold and bitter and he whirled his head towards the brown haired boy. "Well I'm sorry I-no one-can be as perfect as 'The Mage's Heir' 'The Choosen One' 'The one to lead us all' 'Our Savior'" His hands waved tremendously with each name for Simon. "I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for you to come rushing in and save my poor little arse. Then bow done to you every time I'm in your presence."

"No ones saying tha-"

"No one has to! Okay!" Simon had never seen Baz like this, he was usually so calm and collected. Besides his sneers, and glares, if he didn't feel the need to harass Simon, he would be able to sleep into the shadows and no one could tell. But now it was like one minute he went from by better guarded then the Queen's castle, to being like a daisy. A fresh wild daisy you could just pick up from the grass, like nothing.

"I'm sorry"

"Well don't be" He spat

"Baz"

"Stop. I'm going inside" That was when they noticed the bridge was drawn up. "Well this is just bloody perfect is it not Snow" He chuckled coldly "This is all your fault you know"

"Mine" He scoffed. Simon thought he was getting around to knowing his dorm mate. He could pinpoint why he wanted to know more about him. He told himself he it was because he had known him for 5 years still couldn't pronounce his full name especially the 'T' name. The end game was he wanted to know more about Baz. The problem Baz wouldn't let him.

The boy was one of those people locked up nice and tight and "liked it that way, thank you very much". The kind of person to have the tendency to act out whenever someone got remotely or relatively close. He couldn't let a single person close to him for fear of them getting inside his head, and seeing inside it. Dev and Niall were close, but not too close. Not close enough to set off any danger signs high in the air. With Simon there were thousands everywhere.

Simon stared at the boy, his widow peak, and raven colored hair, practically pitch black. Stormy grey eyes, that were cold, with a blue ring around his pupil, like ice. He took a breathe then spoke without thinking-which wasn't new for Simon-"Talk to me"

"Why would I do that"

"We're going to be here all night we might as well talk. All hands down, in all honesty he didn't know why he was doing this. His thinking was being justified by "why the hell not"

"What do you wanna talk about"

"I don't know" Baez smirked almost a smile-almost. "Baz whatever happened to your mother"

"What do you mean" His eyes were soft "She's in Hampshire"

"Penelope said that was your stepmother"

"Of course she did"

Simon smiled lightly "You can tell me"

Baz took a shaky breathe-the first time he had spoken about his mother in a serious way-"She used to be the Headmistress at Watford"

"Before the Mage"

"mmm-hmm" His eyes were closed and he was looking towards the sky and they're were sitting down now.

"Wait wasn't she the one there at the attack" His voice drifted tapered off and lowered at the last three words, and the next three. "So were you"

"Yeah"

"Oh. We talked about that in Magic History. We did a mini-lesson on Watford."

"Yeah. It's pretty weird having a class that covers your mothers death, and your family history"

"It happens to me too"

"It's not the same but thanks" Wait did he just hear him correctly, did he just thank Simon. That was new, he liked it.

Bad inhaled "It was the vampires there were too many to handle. My mother she" His eyes were still closed looking towards the sky "She cast a **Tyger Tyger Burning Light"**  Simon would ask what that spell was later, now he wanted to comfort Baz. He had to.

"Vampires" He mutttered "They said it was in a nursery. Why would they attack children."

"Vampires-I'm pretty sure-Can't have children. Even then imagine an immortal vampire magician. They would be damn near unstoppable, raise right"

"Oh"

"Anyways they would've turned everyone, but mom burned the whole lot"

"Wow"

"Yep" He let his head drop to Simon's eye level, eyes still closed "Why do you want to know this" His eyes were open now. His face guarded yet again, but it seemed there was gate that was letting Simon in. He liked that.

"I've never known this about you. You're my roommate I should know this things. I should know"

A laugh came out. It stopped almost as soon as it started. "Snow you're really an airhead, you know that, everyone knows what happened in that nursery"

"I don't though" He whined "I only know what we covered in class" Baz scoffed at that "Tell me why did the vampires attack the nursery"

"I already told you they wanted to turn child magicians"

"Oh, did they. You know turn anyone"

He looked back up to the sky and closed his eyes. Maybe it was a nervous thing-not to make eye contact-"Yes, one" he whispered.

Simon's eyes were wide. Baz had just practically admitted to being a vampire. He expected to have the urge to go tell the Mage, everyone else expected him to. However the bridge was still drawn up so one, he couldn't go until morning-in a couple of hours-and two, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with Baz.

"Baz" He started, but couldn't think if what to say, everything was different but somehow still the same.

"Simon you don't need to keep it a secret" They were making eye contact-Baz wasn't afraid-They were tears in his eyes. "Tell the Mage, Penelope, Agatha, they'll help you tell. I deserve it" He choked out a sob, on the last word

"Shh"

"What?"

"Shh, don't talk"

"Simon. I'M A MONSTER" There was his first name again Simon liked to hear it come out of Baz's mouth.

"It'll be okay" He edged closer to the boy, putting his arm around him as he did.

"Don't pity me. The last thing I need is _your_  pity"

Maybe what happened next was driven from pity. Or because it was two in their morning and they both needed sleep. "C'mere"

"huh-" He was stopped short by Simon's lips on his. Bad opened his mouth to let Simon in, and their mouths and tongues were intertwining. 

They kisses, then kissed again, soon losing count. Then they fell asleep, the bridge behind them and Baz's hand in Simon's honey colored hair. 


End file.
